


My Friend (I’ll Be There, Always Be There)

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Both Lincoln and Vito are bisexual - yes couples like this exist in real life too, Decided to let Lincoln and John just be friends this time, Lincoln and Vito turnt out pretty cute together in my fanfictions of them as a couple, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: John always made sure that he would always be there for Lincoln… whenever Lincoln needed him, John was always there to help him or just comfort him if things went sour or even on good days.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta/Lincoln Clay
Kudos: 4





	My Friend (I’ll Be There, Always Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a songfic for Beni’s song My Friend from her Lovebox album. The lyrics will not be included because I’m not fluent in Japanese. I’m not sure if the song is on Youtube.

**LINCOLN & JOHN.**

  
Lincoln and John were hard to pull apart from each other, even Father James knew how close these boys were. When Lincoln was injured and in a coma for some time, Father James saw John hold Lincoln’s hand and smile at him. Another time, John held Lincoln’s hand again and once he awakened from his long rest—Lincoln held in hand in response. It was great to have John there to look after him no matter what.

The beard and long hair on Lincoln really caught John’s interest. Even though they were only best friends, John couldn’t help but admire how precious and huggable Lincoln looked—the helpless look on Lincoln’s face. John really wanted to hold him and tell him that everything’s alright, I’m here for you.

Lincoln realized that everything was flipped upside down and destroyed, his family was gone, but John and Father James were there taking care of him. Most importantly, John was there and it felt like Vietnam once again. Lincoln and John developed a very strong bromance with each other over the years of serving in the war together. Lincoln even tried kissing John a few times and even John tried his hand with Lincoln a few times. However, they just felt and thought that it wouldn’t be right for them to take things there. Lincoln regretted that, but he gradually understood over time.

In another occurrence in both the lives of Lincoln and John, Lincoln’s car once broke down and he couldn’t find anyone nearby so he called John John to help him out. Lincoln had no idea that John KNEW how to fix up cars.

John walked up to Lincoln’s car window, lowering his shades to focus his attention onto Lincoln, “Having problems with the car, precious?”

“Yeah, but we’re not selling her, I’m not letting this baby go, John…,” Lincoln replied to John.

John chuckled in response, “We don’t have to do that, I could fix it for you, Linc,”

Lincoln was shocked by that response, how on Earth did John find out how to fix up cars was what Lincoln wondered, though he never asked him, “Don’t hurt anything now, that’s big guy stuff, John John.”

“You relax there, we’ve fought in a war together Linc, I’ll be fine,” John replied to Lincoln, not sweating it at all.

“Alright, no crying after though,” Lincoln told John, chuckling after.

John rolled his eyes in response, “Fuck you! I’ve got this,” John replied to Lincoln.

John took his time making that nothing in the inner works of Lincoln’s car was overheated or not destroyed beyond repair. John saw something that was quite upsetting to not only him but Lincoln as well.

“Lincoln, the engine is a goner, buddy… gonna have to get a new one,” John told Lincoln, who wasn’t pleased with the news.

“Fuck!” Lincoln exclaimed, as he hit the steering wheel out of anger and frustration.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, I’ve got a friend who could go grab one in top shape for you, okay?” John replied to Lincoln, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder to soothe his nerves.

“How did this happen? Did one of Sal’s boys do this or something?” Lincoln asked John, out of curiosity, even if John had no clue.

“Who knows? It coulda very well been them or some racist prick toying with you. I’ll drag him over to you once I find out who.” John replied to Lincoln.

“I hope you do, this is my baby, I’m gonna fuck up whoever did this shit to my fucking car!” Lincoln exclaimed.

John offered Lincoln to take him back to Vito’s place and Lincoln accepted the offer. He had no one else to turn to at the moment. Phone service didn’t reach all the way back to the Hollow or even Downtown. Lincoln and John were pretty far out there in the Bayou pulled over to the side of the road.

As John approached Vito’s place, both Lincoln and John saw Vito standing outside waiting for Lincoln, that same stern yet not angry face that he would have on when Lincoln would stop by to pick up his kickback money. Knowing Lincoln and Vito, they almost always took things further. It would start off as a “Thanks Vito” then a kiss, then maybe an embrace, and after that sometimes they would be in their natural state. In the nude.

John said all of his see you laters to Lincoln and the two went their separate ways for now until the next day. Lincoln was more than happy to see Vito right in front of him again.

Vito smiled softly, arms folded—facing Lincoln, “Well, there’s my chocolate stud,” Vito said, warmly greeting Lincoln back home.

Lincoln greeted Vito back with a hug and passionate kiss, wanting to enjoy being in the presence of his lover once again, “My vanilla stud,”

Lincoln and Vito had a cute and interesting way of greeting each other.  
You would think that they were talking about food until you’ve heard the word “stud”. The two of them didn’t care how silly they may have seemed addressing each other by ice cream flavors. Things were actually flipped around… Lincoln liked vanilla ice cream and Vito liked chocolate. Both figuratively and literally.

* * *

**LINCOLN & VITO.**

Now that it has been a long time since Sal’s rule over New Bordeaux, Lincoln and Vito made all kinds of plans to see each other and love on each other as much as they can. One time they went to Hawaii and Lincoln figured out on his own that it was just best for him to leave seafood alone. The poor boy had an allergic reaction to shrimp, he cried halfway through the trip over it and Vito had to calm him down.

“But my Dad gave me seafood all the time, what the fuck?!” An upset Lincoln exclaimed.

“Did you ever even have shrimp before, kid?” Vito replied to Lincoln.

“Well, uh, no… not at all.” Lincoln confessed to Vito.

“That could be why, Sammy wanted to keep his baby safe. Come on, don’t cry Lincoln, there’s other food out there. You’re being a big baby right now.” Vito replied to Lincoln, who thinks that he’s overacting.

“Shut up, I’m from New Bordeaux, we’re supposed to be into seafood like that. I feel Northern now, this is fucked up man.” Lincoln continues to Vito, who had a good chuckle out of Lincoln’s child-like behavior.

“Come on, it’s just seafood, besides you need a little Italian fine dining in your life anyways. You don’t want all that fried greasy stuff getting to you now, do ya kid?” Vito asked Lincoln.

Lincoln was hesitant, but eventually shook his head “no” to keep the conversation flowing along. Lincoln didn’t want to give up shrimp but he had to. It was quite the unpleasant experience for him being allergic to it.

Another time, Vito stopped by Lincoln’s place over in the Hollow. This came as a surprise to Lincoln because usually, if you’re not black—you’re not going to go hang out in the Hollow. The white ran government was against it and due to past intense racial warfare that the people in the Hollow have experienced firsthand, you were NOT going to get in. Though with Lincoln in charge now, people aren’t as scared as they once were. Sure, racism still existed because hello we are in the late 1960s. However, Lincoln KNEW who would be okay coming into a black neighborhood and who would not.

Vito walked into Lincoln’s bedroom over Lincoln’s adoptive father (whom Lincoln considers his only father) Sammy’s restaurant and saw Lincoln laying there sleeping like a baby. Vito wanted to play around with Lincoln just to be funny, he knew exactly where Lincoln was ticklish.

Vito went for Lincoln’s feet, and that really caused a reaction of both amusement and annoyance out of Lincoln.

“Haha—whoa—what are you—Vito? Fuck! I was sleeping. What do you want?” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito.

“Time for you to get back up again, sunshine. Let’s go out and play some more, Linc.” Vito replied to Lincoln, not taking no for an answer.

“Ok, but I’ll punch you in your face next time you do that. I was sleeping, you asshole!” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito once again.

“Oh waaaaaa!” Vito exclaimed back to Lincoln, mocking him.

“Shut up man, you better take me out somewhere great to be waking me up like that, alright?” Lincoln told Vito.

“Just be patient, ya big baby, I never disappoint.” Vito said to Lincoln, giving him a little wink hinting to the times when him and Lincoln would be intimate with each other.

Lincoln really didn’t want to leave his comfortable bed at all, he kinda wanted to bring Vito into it with him but Vito woke him up out of his peaceful sleep and now he hates him for it. Vito took Lincoln to a five star Italian restaurant Downtown. Vito’s boys were all there guarding the restaurant due to Sal and his crews being wiped off the face of the earth.

They greeted Lincoln with open arms and warm smiles, anyone who was dating Vito received very special treatment while they were out together. The cops stayed off of their behinds, and both Vito and Lincoln enjoyed a great evening of sweet paradise.

“You know, I kinda hate you right now for waking me up earlier, but after this evening… my love for you just grew even stronger, Vito.” Lincoln confessed to Vito.

“Yeah?” Vito asked Lincoln, just to be sure.

“Mmhm, just next time, don’t wake me up like that again, okay?” Lincoln continued to Vito.

Vito chuckled softly, “I can’t promise that, stud, ‘sides I like driving you crazy,” Vito told Lincoln.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and also chuckled, “Fuck you, asshole…” Lincoln replied to Vito, just before the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss. That kiss cooled Lincoln’s jets down and they kissed once again… this time with Vito grabbing Lincoln’s waist and causing Lincoln to let a healthy moan in response.

Vito smiled, seeing Lincoln in so much peace around him, it gradually became the very same kind of peace that Lincoln had going on for him in bed while he was sleeping, “I love you, kid, you don’t have to be such a hard ass sometimes, I like you soft sometimes.”

“I like you soft too, Vito… sometimes.” Lincoln replied to Vito.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost about to not include the part with Lincoln and Vito as a couple, but I just couldn’t let Lincoln be without someone. John doesn’t have a lover, but John figured that being friends with Lincoln was enough of the same thing.


End file.
